Lightening Up
by nikki-of-stormhold
Summary: The explorers get hold of a crate of whiskey, and decide that its just what they need to celebrate Veronica's birthday. Alcohol has strange effects on people.....


Lightening up

**Lightening up**

**This is just a bit of fun- the characters are out of character, but the episodes showing now on sci- fi are too serious and I miss Ned and Veronica! So I thought I'd lighten things up a little…… **

"Where did you find that?" Challenger looked up in astonishment as Marguerite plonked a wooden crate down on the tree house floor. Marguerite just tapped her nose secretively and opened the crate, watched by her friends.

"What's inside?" Malone asked, sitting down next to Challenger and crossing his legs. Marguerite brought out a bottle and tapped it.

"Whisky," she said, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

It was Veronica's birthday, and the expeditions first year on the plateau. Veronica was understandably sad, as her parents were not there to celebrate with her. Marguerite had picked up on her friend's sadness and from one of her 'sources' had acquired a crate full of alcohol.

"The perfect remedy for a miserable friend with a birthday to celebrate."

Lord John Roxton grinned, never surprised by his companion and her mysterious ways.

"Challenger, can we have some glasses?" she asked sweetly.

"I don't have any, only cylindrical scientific beakers," the scientist said, getting to his feet. "Do you want those?"

"Yes, they'll do." Marguerite began to unload the crate as George went to find a means of drinking vessel, and Malone grabbed some cushions and lounged on the tree house floor. Roxton lay back in his chair and Veronica strode over to the balcony and stared out at the jungle moodily.

"You know Marguerite, I think you're being really immature. Alcohol is not the answer to a problem," she said, still gazing into the treetops.

"No but it sure as hell works wonders with grumpy young ladies who won't have any fun on their birthday."

"Why should I have fun? My parents are still missing!"

"They have been missing every day for the past ten years, so you can surely be excused for having some fun on your birthday!"

Roxton shot Marguerite a warning look, but she carried on regardless.

"Do me a favor Veronica, lighten up."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(A while later……)**

If an observer had been present, the many different laughs and giggles coming from the tree house might have alarmed them. Not to mention the various yells and exclamations of drunken joy.

"Look at that," Marguerite slurred as she lay across Roxton's lap, a half empty bottle in her hand and her hat on skew whiff. She pointed at Challenger with her spare finger.

"That man is a respected scientist, and he is drunk as a skunk!" she laughed hysterically at her own joke, and fell further onto Roxton. He sat her up and poked her nose.

"Yes, but so my dear, are you."

She looked at him, confused and swaying.

"Who me? What are you talking about you silly man? And why are there so many of you? You only need one Roxton, surely." Roxton smiled as he propped his cross eyed companion up against a chair leg and took the bottle from her. The only one to remain sober, he was enjoying this display. Challenger was telling a very tipsy Veronica all about his new inventions.

"What, though, is it called?" she asked, grabbing Malone's shoulder so as not to sway so much. Malone didn't notice- he was busy shredding the label from his bottle and trying to stuff it inside the container with the liquid.

"I call it….. the plate." He held up a large book and began to pile grapes onto the outside cover, most of them rolling off.

"But Challenger, that's a book," Veronica looked very confused. Malone grabbed the book and stuffed it up his shirt, grapes and all.

"That's my journal. And besides, some prize prat has already invented a plate, George."

Challenger look confused and disappointed, but soon moved on to a new invention whilst Malone tried to stand up. Veronica was clinging to his legs, so he couldn't.

"Where are you going?" she asked, giggling. "Are you going to catch a dinosaur and make a pie out of it?" Malone dragged himself and her to their feet, and grabbed Veronica as the room began to swim. He attempted to focus on her face, but couldn't, so instead, picked up another bottle.

"No. I thought I'd, you know. Go for a walk. That's what gentlemen do." He let go of her and tried to turn, but before long he'd tripped over George, who was mumbling something to himself, and was lying across the professor face down. Roxton got up to help the struggling men, but was distracted by Veronica who was trying to stick pot plants to her arms. Marguerite, meanwhile, was doing fish impressions whilst shouting something about cod and a shark, and how dangerous the jungle could be if you were unarmed. Malone rolled himself over and looked up at the treehouse roof.

"Is that the stars?" he said, grabbing Challenger's arm. The scientist gazed up at the roof and sighed happily.

"No lad, that, is one very fine thatched roof."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A crateful of whisky later, Roxton decided that it was dangerous to let his companions remain conscious. He carried Marguerite to bed, tucked her in and kissed her.

"Goodnight," he said softly.

"Roxton?" she caught his arm.

"Yes?"

"You won't let the eels in, will you? Or the cod?"

He smiled to himself and shook his head.

"Of course I won't."

Now for the others.

Challenger had gone to sleep in the middle of the tree house floor, and was snoring, so Roxton decided to leave him there so as not to wake him and risk more inventions. Malone and Veronica were nowhere to be seen. This was worrying, considering their state. Having seen Roxton carry Marguerite to her bed, Malone had decided to do the same for Veronica in case she felt left out. After visiting the lab, having mistaken it for Veronica's room, he dropped her on her bed and fell down next to her.

"Veronica?"

"Hmm?"

The two of them lay side by side, staring up at the ceiling.

"There was something I wanted to ask you."

She turned her head to look at him.

"What is it Ned?"

He took a deep breath.

"Can I call you Jungle Jane?"

She looked pensive.

"Only if I can call you Tarzan."

Roxton stood in the doorway, watching with a smile as Malone propped himself up and found his way out.

"Malone?" Veronica called from her bed. He turned, unsteady on his feet.

"I had a great birthday."

The two men left her and made their way to their room, Roxton supporting his friend.

It had been an undeniably great evening.


End file.
